


In Another Life

by Twisted_Barbie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, M/M, fredragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Barbie/pseuds/Twisted_Barbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene. Francis doesn't take too kindly to being called a 'sexual failure' and he means to show Will how wrong he is on the tape he sends to the FBI</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Life

Francis Dolarhyde approached like a man uncomfortable in his own skin, rigid one moment and fluid the next like a walking embodiment of the struggle of a man and his becoming of something other. His prey cowered naked stuck to his grandmother’s wheelchair with useless pleas of mercy falling from lying full lips while fat miserable tears rolled down his cheeks. 

“You called me a sexual failure,” he speaks slowly, measured with every filthy lie said as though it was a curse. The words are not meant for Frederick Chilton, as he had heard them before, agreed, allowed them to be published and yet denied them to his face. No, his words are for the beast at his back, the man behind the lens, Will Graham. 

“Please,” Frederick sobs pitifully as he kneels before him. The man is ungrateful and unworthy to be in his presence, what good were eyes that cannot see and a mouth that only spoke untruths. The man was a maggot and beneath him but he speaks of his willingness to learn and he so desperately wants someone to see.

He wants Will Graham to see. Will who had voluntary and maliciously blasphemed against the Great Red Dragon. Will who had Hannibal Lecter’s love and undivided attention for some unfathomable reason. He was an odd looking man, interesting but as blind as Frederick and unworthy of his attention, but he had it and he would make him see. 

He leans forward and covers Frederick’s lips with his own and tastes the man’s tears on his tongue. He wants to bite, to rip, to tear but first he must prove himself to the nonbeliever and so he swallows his captive’s whimpers and feeds off his fear. To his surprise Frederick tentatively returns his kiss like the adaptable chameleon he is. How he longs to bite him, to bloody those sinful lips but he has plans for them and he could be patient. 

“Is that what you want?” Frederick asks as he presses kisses across his jaw. “I will not fight you, you do not need to hurt me, I will submit to you.” He offers like the snivelling coward he is. 

“I did not ask for your permission as I do not require it.” He answers back with his lips pressed against his pale throat while his teeth nip the delicate flesh. He could bite down, sever his jugular and be done with this charade but the dragon wants his due and lessons needed to be taught. 

He licks over Frederick’s Adams apple and watches as it bobs as he swallows nervously. His whimpers have stopped but the tears still fall silently and all he can hear is the whir of the projector still showing the home video of one of his greatest accomplishments and Frederick’s frantic heartbeat. 

He presses his ear against his chest and taps out the rhythm against the scar that starts from Frederick’s breastbone and down to his navel. The good doctor is riddled with scars as he found out when he undressed him and he had traced over each one as he listened to the steady beat of his heart and marvelled over how mortal he truly was. 

It is that mortality that stirs the dragon, the dominion over life and death. All were lesser than he and all should tremble and look at him in awe and be changed from the experience. Had only Frederick been a man but he was not, he was lesser than man no more than a mutt keening for its master and so he cannot be changed he could only be dealt with. 

He turns his head and licks over a dark nipple and watches his captive shudder. He looks up at him through the mesh of the mask pulled down over his nose so that his mouth is exposed and notices Frederick looks mortified casting worried glances down at his lap. He follows his gaze and is pleased to see the proof of his arousal stirring between his parted thighs. 

They had called him a homosexual, Will and his pet, as though a stereotype would wound him. He was above mere mortals and their senseless need to categorize everyone. He could not be judged as one of them as he was other and his becoming would make him more still. It was those that judged others who had more to hide and Will had dared to use his own insecurities against him. 

He does not wish to speak further, Will will hear his voice in due course and Frederick has already expressed on film all he wished to say. The time for words was over now it was time for action. He moves further down tracing the scar with his tongue before settling on both knees between Frederick’s parted legs. The man is still snivelling and he ignores him and studies his penis instead, it is on the smaller side of average with a decent girth and he is absent any pubic hair in the groin area for hygiene or vanity he cannot guess which. He watches the vein pulse on the underside of his stiff member and is rather stunned when he notices a drop of pre-cum glistening on the tip of his shaft. 

The doctor was aroused by him, by his becoming. Perhaps he did truly understand, or was he like Reba who fell under the thrall of the dragon. Before he realised what lied beneath his skin he had languished in obscurity but now with the dragon, power courses through his veins and in his becoming he has experienced a sexual awakening and he will not take Will’s jibe lightly. 

He presses his lips against the tip of Frederick’s cock and collects the pre-cum on his tongue. The taste is bitter and unpleasant like the man himself but he delights in the sounds he makes. He repeats the action earning another moan from Frederick and in a move to tease himself more than the doctor he scrapes his teeth against the velvety smooth flesh. The urge to bite is almost overpowering but this moment was his to have and to relish and the dragon would get his due later. 

Realising he is playing a dangerous game he slowly takes Frederick’s cock into his mouth and moves his hands to his supple thighs squeezing the pale flesh. The Doctor trembles beneath his hands but his lips part only to emit shuddering sounds of pleasure as he takes more of his cock into his mouth. He hadn’t thought this act would stir him as it was certainly not his intention but even on his knees he feels powerful. 

The doctor’s mewls of pleasure puts thoughts into his head that should not be there. He should not want more but he does and he curses himself for not thinking ahead and cutting out the seat of the chair. He could have pushed the wheelchair over and thrust himself inside the doctor’s pliant body but then this would be for nothing. He was not an animal or a vicious pervert and he would prove as much by denying his own carnal desires, perhaps he’ll get the chance again in another life. 

When Frederick’s cock reaches the back of his throat he almost gags but instead swallows around the member and pulls back slightly. He was unaccustomed to having a cock in his mouth but then only a few weeks ago he had never been between a woman’s thighs. He was no innocent by any means what his body and experience lacked his mind more than made up for it. The internet was a treasure trove for the uneducated and it was not only home movies he watched on his projector. 

He does however want to make this good for his avid audience. He wants Will to be stirred by this like the sexual deviant he knows him to be. He imagines the adviser would make up excuses to take the tape home and watch it over and over with his cock in his hand and Hannibal’s name on his lips. 

With that in mind he begins to bob his head sucking the doctor’s cock and taking him to the back of his throat with every downward motion. Frederick’s moans become louder and he uses half words that make no sense and he whimpers when he pulls against the glue keeping him in the chair. He watches his struggle as his hips try to thrust and his skin is pulled taut threatening to tear. He almost wants it to, he wants to hear Frederick scream as he is torn apart, he wants to cover his mouth and swallow his cries of anguish and then he wants him on his knees, torn, bleeding and begging for mercy. 

The dragon could be merciful though it is a pity he could not save him from the dragon. Denying him Reba almost cost him his life and the dragon had not done whispering of her demise. To deny the dragon of Frederick would be too much even if he has come to enjoy the doctor’s company and the taste of him. 

The doctor could talk for a great length of time especially concerning himself but his vocabulary clearly made up for his lack of stamina as he unexpectedly cums in his mouth. He holds still collecting the semen in his mouth as Frederick’s cock pulses and slowly starts to weaken. He moves away then and kneels up covering Frederick’s mouth with his own sharing his seed between them. Surprisingly the doctor swallows and returns his kiss trying so desperately to please him and save his own skin. He ends the kiss and swallows the remaining taste of the doctor and walks over to the camera and turns it off, removing his mask. 

“Doctor Chilton, you did very well.” He praises. 

“You will let me go now,” Frederick asks far too eagerly.

“I will,” he returns. “Although...” he says while pressing record once again. The dragon wants his due and to deny him would be to be punished again. “There is one way that I can help you better understand and remember.” He says with his back to the doctor and pulls on his mask once more and places the dentures into his mouth.

“I want to understand and I have a very good memory,” he turns around and Frederick simply looks terrified. “No!” In another life he might have been stronger and he would be listening to Frederick’s screams of pleasure rather than his screams of pain.


End file.
